Kotsuzui Clan
The Kotsuzui Clan (骨髄一味 Kotsuzui Ichimi lit. Family of Marrow) is a Noble family in the Soul Society. Although it is known they hold high ranking positions in all but the most political of circles, what gave them such prominence in the first place, other than their abilities and use in the wars that the Shinigami fought in, lies shrouded in history, and only the clan head is ever told how, and he caries the secret with him to the grave. History Beginning with the clan founder, the Kotsuzui have always been mysterious, sometimes frightning. Their ability to revive dead humans for use as foot soldiers in combat was considered a boon in the midst of war, where the ability proved most useful for the Shinigami forces, and because of their services, the clan was elevated in status, becoming a minor noble house. Over time, the clan’s fame turned to infamy as many souls found the use of their former bodies to be a disgrace, even though the use of the body is often what keeps the Rukon safe from threats, especially the Zaraki District. Even amidst calls to step down from power and nobility, the clan remains strongly in power, thanks to their connections in other circles, and members in the Gotei 13. Members Current Deceased Traits Every member of the clan inherits the ability to raise the dead, a power that first manifested itself in the Zanpakto of the clan’s founder. How it came to be passed down in the family is currently one of the many secrets surrounding them, but they never shy away from showing exactly what it does. To revive the dead, all the Kotsuzuni needs is their body, or at least what remains of it, which explains why spirits are unable to be returned to life, enough spiritual energy and a special stone they keep connected to their Zanpakto. However, a corpse must have all the bones, or else the spell will not work properly, rendering a half dead, mutilated version of the person it’s supposed to be, although that in and of itself could work as well, depending on the user’s strategies, such as frightening the enemy. As for the revived body, it appears as a stereotypical zombie, shambling masses of bones and tattered flesh. The bodies are immune to pain, as they have no brain that can register the fact something is painful. Because it is revived with spiritual energy, the body is capable of fighting other spiritual beings under orders of the clan member. So long as the energy holds out, the bones are durable as Hirro, although nothing like the Espada, by comparison. Although this technique is powerful, it does have a fair share of weaknesses as well. For one, the limitations on the body ressurrected, as mentioned above, it must be human, which leaves physical remains. Secondly, the revival only works so long as long as there are bones present, which a savy enemy who discovers such can use it against them by removing bones before killing the zombie, or cremation. Anything to either seperate or destroy bone. Equipment Gensei Ishi (現世石 lit. Present World Stone): A unique stone attached to their Zanpakto that gathers in Spiritual Energy that can be used during a resurrection, in lieu of the user’s own. However, the stone cannot complete the revival on its own, as it cannot carry enough energy, but is just an aid for the clan member. As well as gathering energy, the stone has the power to form temporary souls that allow the target body movement, as if it were alive again. Indeed, one could say the stone is the crux of the clan's power. Trivia/Behind the Scenes The Kotuzui clan is based on Necromancers, magicians who can revive the dead. Thier name comes from one of Raze's techninques over on The Naruto Fanon. In fact, alot of this wouldn't be possible without him.